14 Days
by Luffel
Summary: [SKE48 AKB48 - WMatsui] After Rena returns from a filming job abroad both Matsuis have a lot to catch up on. Smut.


Jurina was well-aware that idol business rarely granted you the luxury of leisure time. Conflicting and busy schedules often left you with little energy in the evening to tackle anything but your bed, making it even more so troublesome to keep up a relationship with the single girl in SKE48 that could match her own hectic celebrity life. So when she learned that Rena would travel abroad for a filming job she had to realize that things were going to get even harder for them from then on.

If possible they wanted at least to share a single phone call every day to check up on each other's well-being and make sure that things were going smoothly, but even this became too much to ask for due to the difference in their time zones. Jurina was left more or less restricted to short and occasional mail exchanges, but even the most basic message from the quieter Matsui during lunch or after waking up was more than enough to brighten up her day immensely.

Neither of them complained; it was business after all, and they had known this for a long time. Both had a dream to fulfill in the group and were more than grateful for the opportunity bestowed upon them.

Nevertheless Jurina couldn't help but notice how their schedules had grown apart more and more over the years, allowing WMatsui to appear together in front of the cameras even less often. As if that circumstance wasn't already hard enough to deal with, having Rena gone from Japan completely for a whole two weeks was pushing her limits a lot, to say the least.

Jurina had been awfully lonely.

When the desired day finally arrived their reunion yet could hardly be considered one. As soon as Rena had landed at the airport she rushed to join the rehearsal for their upcoming TV performance, arriving almost too late and leaving no time for any private interaction. While revising the choreography both struggled hard to control their own curious gazes and not make their feelings too obvious to the other members around them.

Still Jurina couldn't help but snatch a look at the other Matsui now and then and over time she found herself become increasingly flushed, certainly not from physical exhaustion alone. All her senses were alerted to the point that a single real touch from the other girl would have driven her insane in that very moment and yet both were not able to give in to this temptation in public.

A glimpse of hope finally disclosed itself to them when the choreographer announced a break from practice. Their eyes met cautiously at first but soon exchanged knowing looks instead. Both had understood immediately. They tried to appear casual and nonchalant upon leaving the dance studio when in reality all they longed to do was dash away in search of some much-needed privacy. Jurina's hand enveloped Rena's and dragged her along excitedly. When they finally discovered an unoccupied dressing room they sneaked inside and closed the door behind them.

Rena gasped at the impact as she suddenly found herself pushed backwards against the door by the force of Jurina's hands pressed flat against her shoulders. Her mind barely took notice of the clicking noise of the door being locked when confronted with the sight of Jurina's dark eyes demanding full attention from her. The look was intense and clouded with passion and for Rena that captivating gaze alone was almost enough to make her go overboard every single time. She couldn't contain a sense of anticipation overtaking her slowly as they eyed each other hungrily. No further words were needed at that point; the unspoken message between them was more than obvious to both alike.

'I want you.'

Lips wildly mashed against another as their hands started roaming, slipping beneath clothes to explore every inch of hot skin and tugging impatiently to remove the disturbing layers. Both were lucky to wear casual training attire instead of expensive stage outfits that day and the lack of any ruinable makeup was a burden less to deal with. Her frustration growing obvious she lifted Rena's loose T-shirt up and with her compliance removed the obstacle from her body altogether. Not caring where it would end up she casted it aside and immediately resumed her assault on the older Matsui's lips.

Craving to finally have free access Jurina's hands slipped below Rena's black bra to caress the mounds, fondling and stroking them mercilessly while keeping Rena's tongue busy in a fight of dominance. The other girl however longed to have her share as well and moved her fingers below Jurina's shirt to slide them along the smooth skin of her back. Eventually she decided to wander lower and dipped her hands into Jurina's track pants, cupping her behind and drawing her warm body closer to herself.

Rena leaned forward and tried to subdue the other girl's tongue in their fierce duel, but Jurina wasn't going to have any of it. She used her bodyweight to press Rena back against the door, knowing fully well what she wished right then and making her intentions totally clear to her. She wanted to ravage the other girl; it was in her dominant nature to take the lead and enjoy making Rena squirm beneath her touch.

Jurina raised her knee up to press it between Rena's legs, knowing perfectly well that it would interfere with the older Matsui's own plans. She smirked in accomplishment as she felt Rena grow dangerously weak at the action, thrusting closer to the knee with the hope to increase the pressure even more.

Forfeiting control over Rena's lips Jurina decided to attack her jawline instead before trailing a line of kisses along her long pale neck. Rena whimpered at the act, already feeling herself grow impatient. This was nothing like their usual lovemaking, full of teasing and playing or gentle and sweet slow moves. Not this time. They both knew their opportunities were limited. Time was restricted and they were simply too deprived to pursue anything but a hasty quick release of their emotions.

Jurina slipped a hand inside Rena's pants and replaced her knee with her fingers, drawing out a restrained moan from the other girl once she found her target and began to move in a circling motion. Rena raised her leg and hooked it around Jurina's in order to allow her better access to the spot she wanted to feel her the most. Soon she couldn't help but budge her hips in accordance with the other Matsui's strokes and when her hands dipped in even deeper Rena suddenly jolted backwards into the door. Her remaining leg turned to jelly and she would have had trouble standing upright any longer if it hadn't been for Jurina's toned arm circling her waist to support her.

When Jurina picked up her pace at stroking her most sensitive spots Rena's head twitched back in pleasure. Her last remaining drop of sanity scolded her to subdue any noise but under the relentless assault it became harder to form any coherent thought. With her last effort she let her head drop forwards again to bury her face in Jurina's shoulder to stifle any groans escaping from her throat.

Jurina leaned in to press a kiss against her hair and allowed herself for a moment to take pleasure in the reactions she was causing to the other girl. Her hard breathing turned into a panting and with every of her own moves Jurina could feel her body twitch and gasp in accordance. She felt a sense of pride that she was able to cause such delight in the timid girl and felt herself even more stimulated to make good use of her total control to please her fully.

She knew Rena was close from the way she bucked her hips in desperation and wasn't intending to make her wait longer than necessary. Jurina diverted her kisses towards Rena's cheeks and motioned her to face her again. She captured her lips again and muffled the older girl's moans with her own kisses, sensing that she was ready. With another added finger Jurina finally increased her speed and brought Rena to her ultimate release, making her mind be washed away by the sensation.

When she eventually felt her girlfriend stop shuddering she reluctantly retreated her fingers but kept her slim waist in a steady grip nevertheless. Turned on by the scene she had witnessed Jurina felt her own needs rise between her legs but decided to let the other girl fully recover first. She gently pressed their foreheads together and felt the hot tickling breath on her face while allowing her to regain her senses.

Rena's dark eyes opened slowly to meet hers and Jurina was awestruck by the sense of neediness in them as they watched her every movement. Suddenly she was caught by surprise as Rena shoved her shoulders, leading her backwards and pushing her downwards into a chair with determination. Without further hesitation she pressed her lips against Jurina's aggressively and started moving into the kiss.

Although more than understandable under the given circumstances it was yet rare for Rena to be so rough and Jurina found it hard to get used to the idea of subordinating herself fully. She felt unusually vulnerable in her current position but nevertheless trusted Rena completely and let her do as she pleases. She couldn't deny a certain tingle of excitement within her veins by the thought of what was going to come. The idea of Rena having her way with her made her insides clench with desire, adding only to the arousal she was already feeling from watching her half-nude girlfriend delve into ecstasy.

Rena was more than determined to return the earlier favor and slipped her hands inside Jurina's pants, only to be pleased she was indeed already more than wet. She made Jurina help pull off her pants and undergarments and caught her by surprise as she kneeled down in front of her, making her more than aware of what she had in store for her. She tenderly guided Jurina to spread her legs and was met with no resistance. Her head dove in right away as she started licking and sucking on her tender flesh.

Even though more than ready for this Jurina yet couldn't help but gasp at the sudden intense contact which threatened to send her senses into a state of overdrive. Overwhelmed by the strength of her own needs she leaned back into the chair while pushing her hips forwards to grant Rena full control over the situation. With one hand still gripping the armrest tightly she used the other one to reach out for the silky raven hair of Rena's head buried between her thighs. The jolts of pleasure inside her became nearly too much for her and hence she tried to tunnel her attention on stroking the beautiful locks under her fingertips. She extended her arm to cover the back of Rena's head and gently applied some pressure to encourage her further, pleading her to not stop her ministrations and telling her that she was doing more than okay.

Taking the hint Rena was determined to make her girlfriend feel even better and used her hand to spread her legs even further apart. She added her thumb to continue the circling motion while her tongue dove in deeper. Jurina barely managed to contain the groans in the back of her throat and felt herself nearing her threshold in an unstoppable advancement. Another skilled flick of the tongue suddenly made a hitched moan escape Jurina and she had to slap her own hand over her mouth in shock to prevent any more indecent noises from being overheard.

With her heart hammering inside her chest so strongly it was simply beyond her capability to hold back her accumulated emotions any longer. Rena's actions put all her senses into an overload finally made them erupt, flooding her vision with blinding white light and drowning her mind in unknown pleasures.

After what seemed like an eternity Jurina's consciousness descended back to Earth sluggishly. Rena raised her head from between her legs and mustered her, her eyes suddenly overflowing with devotion and care for the younger girl. Still catching her breath Jurina couldn't help but notice how vulnerable she suddenly appeared. If she didn't know better she would have found it hard to believe that the wild passionate woman from a minute ago now resembled a lost child longing for comfort. It was obvious that their separation had taken its emotional toll on Rena too and she was internally struggling to put her feelings into the right words at the moment.

Jurina gently cupped her cheek and tilted her heads upwards to face her as if telling her that it was alright to speak her mind. Rena covered her hand with her own to bask in the warmth and softness it was emitting against her skin while watching her attentively.

"I missed you."

Those three little words almost sent Jurina overboard as all bottled-up emotions almost came crushing down upon her and at once she had to fight a sudden rush of tears that were threatening to escape. Anyhow, it was no use. This was not the right time for an outburst.

Jurina stood up from the chair and pulled Rena with her to do the same. They united again in a last desperate kiss and lingered in each other's embrace for another minute or two, whispering sweet declarations of love to another that could never fully cover the amount of mutual affection they felt.

"I missed you too."

Their bodies and souls longed for so much more, yet knowing well that they had to return to practice soon they finally parted again and gathered their fallen clothes. A final look into the mirror helped to put hair and garments back into order before they locked hands and walked out of the room. While making their way back to the dance studio they yet seemed exceptionally unfazed and undisturbed by all the buzz around them. Both took in a deep breath. Letting go of their clasped hands they made the final step and re-entered the larger room side by side.

Duty had WMatsui back for now. It was their subtle gazes only that spoke of a wordless promise between them - the vow to make up for all lost time later on at the hotel thoroughly.


End file.
